nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Quaddy-Shack
Quaddy-Shack is the tenth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on November 11, 2015 to an audience of 1.79 million viewers. Summary When Ricky realizes that the rest of the quads are not taking mini-golf seriously, he abandons the quads and joins Madison's mini-golf group. Dawn, Dicky and Nicky decide to prove that they can just be as good and professional as Ricky. Plot The Harper Quads check out the new alien-themed mini-golf course that their dad set up in Tom's Get Sporty. Ricky doesn't like it because it's nothing like a real mini-golf course and his siblings don't take it seriously. Dawn, Dicky and Nicky are just having fun; playing the holes randomly, making wishes and dancing to techno music. Ricky calls them out for being immature and not respecting mini-golf. Just about then, Madison and her rich friends Lacey, Hamilton and Spalding arrive to check out the mini-golf and make fun of it. She tells them that she would say this place is awesome buuuuut it's not. Ricky agrees with them that the mini-golf course is terrible but he still asks them to leave. Madison says she wants to leave because she hates the place buuuuut that this place is perfect for judging people and soon after decides to make fun of the hat of a person walking nearby. Later, all the quads order the same drink except for Ricky who orders the same drink as Madison. The quads then inform Tom that Ricky had called the mini-golf course an intergalactic disgrace. Dawn and Dicky get on Ricky's nerves when they start using straws to make mustaches. Ricky freaks out about how immature his siblings are. In the process, he knocks down his drink on his vest. Madison invites Ricky over to their table. Spalding offers him a coupon for ten percent more to get his vest cleaned up. Madison praises Ricky for being the only quad who takes mini-golf seriously. She invites him to play with them in the B.H.C.C.M.G.C. (Boulderly Hills Country Club Mini-Golf Course). Ricky declines the offer but takes the brochure and the coupon after seeing how immature his siblings are acting. The next morning, Ricky is reading the B.H.C.C.M.G.C. brochure during breakfast when Dawn, Dicky and Nicky arrive. They take his pancakes and start eating it loudly, which disgusts Ricky. Ricky confronts them again for being immature. He admits that he used to he behave like them but that he grew up. And, so they should too. He couldn't take it anymore, so he tells them that he is going to join Madison at the B.H.C.C.M.G.C. where they can't be invited because they're not fancy enough. Dawn tells Nicky and Dicky that they have to prove Ricky wrong after they finish their breakfast. At the B.H.C.C.M.G.C., Ricky meets up with Madison, Lacey, Spalding and Hamilton. He accepts their offer and joins their mini-golf group. They all get matching vests and play mini-golf together. Madison is impressed by Ricky's skills. Ricky decides to call their team "vesties" because Ricky loves sweater vests and also because they're now "besties." While Madison's group is eating lunch, Dawn arrives with Nicky and Dicky. They're all dressed in "fancy" clothes and speaking in terrible British accents. They're here to show Ricky and Madison that they can be just as fancy too. In a fake British accent, Dawn orders the finest apple juice and the bendiest straw. After noticing a waiter carrying some food, they grab the plate and start eating. Little do they know that the food was meant to be thrown out. They start chewing loudly as usual, which gets Ricky's attention. Ricky walks over and confronts them for coming over to ruin this chance for him. He reminds them that they are not high-class; they have no mini-golf skills and that they're classless garbage eaters. They agree that they may be classless garbage eaters but that they do have mini-golf skills. The vesties retort, "What mini-golf skills?" Angered by this, Dawn challenges the vesties for a mini-golf competition to prove that she, Nicky and Dicky have better skills than the vesties. It's three against three: Nicky, Dicky and Dawn vs. Madison, Ricky and Spalding. If the vesties win, they get to remove anything they don't like from Tom's Get Sporty's mini-golf course. If the quads win, they take the vests from the vesties. It's on! During the game, Madison uses her foot to move a golf-ball closer to the hole. Ricky is the only who notices. Ricky confronts her for cheating but Madison tells him that it's only cheating if someone else saw it. Without specifically saying it, Madison threatens Ricky not to say a word. Towards the end of the game, the scores are surprisingly very close. The vesties win by a few points. Dawn admits losing fair and square to the vesties. This makes Ricky feel guilty since he knew Madison cheated. So, he calls Madison out in front of everyone. Madison denies it which makes Ricky mad. First she cheated and now she's lying about it too? Ricky would rather play with honest people than cheaters. Squishy Paws comes running and knocks Madison over causing her to push Dawn's ball into the hall. Ricky insists that this counts as valid hole for the quads since Madison had cheated too. Against Madison's wish, this gives the quads enough points to beat the vesties. Ricky switches back to the quads. They maybe garbage eaters but they're garbage eaters with class. � Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Jessica Belkin as Madison Guest Cast * Jake Brennan as Hamilton * Sasha Cohn as Lacey * BJ Tanner as Spaulding Continuity * Madison and her tendency to one-up other people by saying "buuuuut" was first seen in No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers. * Madison being a member of the Boulderly Hills Country Club is seen again in One Quadzy Summer where they also use similar abbreviations - B.H.C.C.K.O.B.C (Boulderly Hills Country Club Kids Only Beach Club). Trivia * This episode is apart of a Nickelodeon Spot-It night. * This episode had the highest number of viewers in Season 2. * Viewers were to spot and submit the places of seven pineapples. * This Spot-It night special aired along with new episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, The Thundermans and Bella and the Bulldogs. * Dawn's hair changed from long and straight to long and wavy on each strand. * This is Madison's second appearance as a recurring character. * Jake Brennan who portrayed Hamilton is good friends with Casey Simpson. *This episode aired after a three month and seventeen day hiatus. Making this the seventh hiatus. *Dicky's orange golfing outfit, along with his long hair, makes him resemble American golfer Rickie Fowler, who sported a similar look on tour. This was likely intentional. *This episode's title and plot are based off the 1980 comedy film "Caddyshack", and several moments in the episode are similiar to famous moments from the movie. **Dawn's final putt stops just short of the hole, only to be knocked in accidentally by a commotion. This happens in the film as well. **Ricky tells Hamilton that "you'll get nothing and you're gonna like it", which is an iconic quote from the movie. Gallery Category:Ricky Themed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2015